Some axial compressors of turbine engines use spacers to provide an inner flowpath for working fluid. The spacers are typically thin rings, installed onto each of a plurality of disks of the axial compressor. An interference engagement or, more particularly, a thermal interference engagement and a small cylindrical anti-rotation pin are used to couple each spacer to a corresponding disk. The disk and spacer pairs are oriented along a common rotational axis of the axial compressor. During a hot shutdown of the turbine engine, the spacers typically cool and shrink at a higher rate than the corresponding disks, thereby relieving the thermal interference engagement. The rotational inertia of the spacers often breaks the pins, allowing the spacers to rotationally shift relative to the corresponding disks from the factory set positions. To reset the imbalance, the turbine engine may require removal from service and disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,840,375 to Virkler discloses a lock assembly for a gas turbine engine. The lock assembly includes a lock body with an undercut slot that receives a retaining wire of a polygon shape. A rotor disk has a circumferentially intermittent slot structure extending radially outward relative to an axis of rotation. A component defined about the axis of rotation has multiple radial tabs extending radially inward relative to the axis of rotation. The radial tabs are engageable with the intermittent slot structure. A lock assembly, which includes the retaining wire, is engaged with at least one opening formed by the intermittent slot structure to provide an anti-rotation interface for the component.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to improve efficiency and reliability of turbine engines and components of turbine engines.